The Taste Of You
by Rayne Kerrigan
Summary: Yami is living the simple life after being separated from the millennium puzzle then Seto calls him into his office. Rated M as a precaution. Finally complete! Happy Ending?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! Rayne here!  
Here is a Prideshipping fanfic!  
Enjoy the first chapter!

The Taste Of You

The morning sun crested the horizon as Yami awoke from a very deep slumber. He sat up slowly and looked around the room groggily. Clothes were strewn all around the room, dishes were left on his desk and his bookshelf was a dysfunctional mess of manga, magazines and random papers. He looked down at his boxers, blue stripes. Yami wasn't sure why that made him laugh but he did and rather loudly.

Someone banged the wall next to bed rather weakly, "Shut up Yami!" Yuugi yelled, he still sounded sleepy. Yami covered his mouth and laughed harder, his deep voice must have penetrated the wall because Yuugi rapted on the wall once more and then fell silent.

Yami waited a couple moments then reached over to his night table to grab his cellphone. He flipped it open and noted that he had 6 new messages. The ex-spirit raised an eyebrow and searched through the messages.

Two from Jounouchi - 'Mornin' man, you going to class today?' and 'You up?' One from Anzu - 'Hey sugar, you up?' One from Ryou - 'Thanks for coffee last night. :)' One from Honda - 'I finally did it!' The final one was from Seto.

Yami stared at his phone in silence, staring at the unopened message from Seto wondering what it could possibly be about. He sat on his bed, half naked, contemplating what the message contained. He sighed and opened it, deciding it was better to acknowledge him than ignore him. Yami's jaw dropped when he read the message. The ex-spirited bolted out of bed and headed for his door, he yanked it open and went to Yuugi's room. He went in without knocking, luckily Yuugi was wearing pajamas and no one was in the room with him.

Yuugi shot up, "what the-?"

"Here!" Yami threw his phone into his roommates lap and began to pace his room.

Yuugi rubbed his eyes and rubbed his eyes and yawned, "Read it!" Yami exclaimed, his voice becoming usually shrill.

The younger boy stared at the ex-spirit with a raised eyebrow then grabbed his phone and read the text. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped, he looked at Yami then the text message then Yami again. They clearly both had the same reaction to the insane text.

"What did you say to him?" Yuugi shrieked standing up, walking over to Yami and shaking his shoulders.

"Nothing!" Yami responded with zeal, her voice had returned to normal but was filled with dismay and confusion.

They both looked at the screen once more, 'Yami, I want you. Meet me in my office.'


	2. Chapter 2

Rayne here!  
Here is Chapter two!

The Taste Of You

Yami walked down the street, staring at the text message on his phone. He was nearing Kaiba Corp Towers, he wasn't sure what to expect. Kaiba's text said that he wanted Yami, maybe it was a typo or autocorrect. He was sure that such was not the case but it was a brief hope. Seto was a huge jerk, unfeeling and ambition driven. There would be an advantage to having Yami underwing, he was still relevant and still the king of games. His flawless reputation still remained. Seto could use that to his adavantage in any number of settings. Yami didn't feel any better about the prospect of him being needed in a way other than what the intial interpretation of the text had been. Sex wasn't an option with Kaiba either. He assured himself of that when he approached the doors of Kaiba Corp.

Yami pushed the door open and sauntered up to the front desk, "I'm here to see Seto Kaiba." The secetary looked up at Yami over her glasses, "Do you have an appointment?" Yami raised an eyebrow in response. The secetary sighed and looked down at the day planner, she was silence for a moment then looked back up at the blonde, "Yami? Yes, you are here. Please go ahead up."

The ex-spirit nodded to the secetary and headed towards the elevator, he entered the moving box and waited for it to make its slow ascention to the 30th floor. Yami rested his head on the panel above the emergency speaker on the wall and began to hum to himself, trying to calm down. He was sure that whatever Kaiba wanted was very tame. Advice maybe, game tips or more information on the ancient Egyptian games that he used to play as the Pharaoh. Seto seemed to be asking him for information a lot lately but this was more of a demand than a request this time.

"Thirtith floor." The elevator chimed as it came to a stop and the doors swished opened.

Yami took a deep breath and stepped out, walked down the hall and entered Kaiba's office. Seto was sitting behind his desk but the office was otherwise empty. The brunette looked up from his screen, his face perfectly composed as always. "Yami."

"Kaiba." Yami nodded at the CEO, apprehensive and slightly on edge.

Seto stood up from his desk and walked over to the couches and sat down, "Well, come in." His voice was low and gruff as always. His tone, annoyed. Yami wondered why the CEO would be annoyed, he came to the office as soon as Yuugi had calmed him down. The speech of reassurance was all but forgotten as Yami strode over to the couch and sat down, opposite of Kaiba.

"So what's the meaning of this Kaiba?" Yami asked, leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees. "You received my message obviously so I think it would be obvious what I would want." Kaiba leaned back, arms crossed. He was clearly in a bad mood but Yami could not fathom why. Then again, the disgruntled brunette was always upset about something.

"I don't know Kaiba, that's why I came down here." Yami stood up, "I'm not sure what sort of joke you are trying to pull but I don't appreciate it!"

"So you think it's a joke?" Kaiba looked up at the ex-spirit his blue eyes boring into him. "What else would it be? It's not like you are attracted to me. That just makes no sense. You have hated me from day one!" Yami exclaimed, his confusion causing him to progressively lose his temper.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes as he stood up from the couch. He crossed the room to Yami and grabbed his wrists roughly. "It's no joke." The CEO said, his voice was tense. Yami tried to protest but Kaiba silenced him with a rough, cold kiss. Yami tried to push him off but Kaiba was bigger and stronger. Kaiba pressed himself against the smaller man and kissed him more deeply, pushing his tongue past the ex-spirit's tense mouth.

Kaiba released one of Yami's wrists and brought his hand up to tight material over Yami's crotch, rubbing roughly. The ex-spirit pulled away abruptly and gasped, hs hips bucking into Seto's hand. "Kaiba ... ah ... s-stop." he moaned as the CEO rubbed more firmly but at a slower pace, teasing him. Seto's other hand moved to Yami's belt and began to undo it with unchecked urgency. Yami tried to push them away but the taller male had more strength. The CEO pressed his lips to Yami's neck, nipping, licking and biting with a frustrated groan of pleasure.

There was a sudden knock at the door, Seto removed his lips from Yami neck and looked at the door with annoyance. Kaiba looked at Yami, he was red-faced and panting slightly. His cock twitching against the taller man's hand. Seto pressed his face Yami's neck once more, "I want to devour you." he hissed before releasing him completely and walking to the door.

Yami stood perplexed for a moment before adjusting himself to look presentable and heading for the door with Kaiba. The CEO opened it and Yami slipped out without a word, he didn't want to stick around. He made for the elevator and climbed inside, he looked up before the doors closed and saw Kaiba staring after him with a smoldering, lustful look.

Yami looked down at the floor of the elevator, "What was that?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rayne Here!  
Chapter 3!  
New Pairings! :D

Note: I am using the japanese names for all the characters however I would like to make the distinction for Malik Ishtar /Dark Malik and Ryou Bakura/Dark Bakura. In this fic, they are separate from each other.  
Malik Ishtar - Marik  
Dark Malik - Malik  
Ryou Bakura - Ryou  
Dark Bakura - Bakura

The Taste Of You

Yami ran all the way home, he realized that there was a party at home tonight. Yuugi's doing. However, his running was more than just the urgency of getting home on time. It was putting more distance between him and Kaiba. The blond had never realized that Seto could be so sexy, just thinking about it made the matieral of Yami's pants tighten. The Pharaoh shook his head, they were rivals, sworn enemies. His thoughts plauged him as he entered the town house where he, Yuugi, Marik and Shizuka resided.

"I'm home." Yami said, more to himself than anyone when he walked in. "Oh Yami, welcome home!" said Shizuka Kawai as she walked out of the kitchen with a couple plates of wrapped up food. Shizuka was a good cook and a great roommate, she was also a good friend - like her brother. "Hello Kawai." Yami said smiling handsomely as he stepped into the living room. "Do you need a hand?"

Shizuka smiled and shook her head, "Alright, I will set up the living room." he said, heading towards the couches.

The ex-spirit pulled them away from the center of the room and pressed them against the far wall. They living room wasn't particularly big however they made it work. Two couches, a wall unit, a television and a coffee table. The TV and wall unit were never moved but the couches and table were always put against the far wall because it created more space in the center of the room for games.

The phone rang in the kitchen as the blond was moving the last peice of furniture, the coffee table, in front of the two couches. Yami didn't run for it, he knew that Shizuka would get it. He heard her pick up the reciever in the kitchen and greet the person on the other end of the line with a cheerful hello. Yami smiled, he had thought about being with Kawai once when he thought he might enjoy a woman's touch and who better than his best friend's sister. She was someone who was kind, caring and chipper. However, soon after dating, Yami realized that she wasn't what he was looking for. Everything felt akward, like dating your sister. They had broken it off mutually and still remained close friends. Nothing about her form got him excited like Seto had ealier that day.

"Yami!" Shizuka called from the kitchen, "phone is for you."

"I'll take it upstairs." the ex-spirit responded as he headed up the stairs to his room.

He reached the landing and walked into his room, closing the door behind him. Yami sat down at his desk, grabbing the phone and thoughtlessly bringing to his ear without checking the caller ID. "Hello?" the blond threw his voice to the white noise that greeted his ear. "Yami." came a low, gruff voice. Yami's eyes widened as he fell off his chair. "Fuck!" Seto was silent, he obviously heard the clatter in the background. "What do you want Kaiba? Wasn't humiliating me enough for you?" Yami's voice was clear and even, a good attempt at sounding composed.

"This isn't a game Yami!" Seto growled into the phone, he was not amused by the ex-spirits constant presumptions. "I want you. I believe I have made that clear, don't you? Or prehaps you need another demonstration." Yami groaned as Seto spoke, his member twitched inside his boxers. "What was that?" Seto asked, his voice as smooth as silk. Yami couldn't help it, as the words spilled from Seto's lips he felt himself get hard. The indecision as to whether the CEO was being serious or not hardly mattered in that moment. He just sounded so sexy.

"N-nothing." Yami hissed into the mouthpeice as he undid his pants to relieve the tightness on his member. Seto was silent for a long time, the ex-spirit held his breath so Kaiba couldn't hear his heavy breathing. "I'll be at your house for 6, I will have you. Make no mistake about that." The CEO said before hanging up abruptly.

By the time he put down the phone, Yami realized he hand one hand in boxers encouraging his erection. He removed his hand looked down at himself, what was he going to do when Seto arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Rayne Here!  
Chapter 4!  
New Pairings Continue! Possibly Exoticshipping (IsisxBakura) or even Cheershipping (RyuujixKawai)? XD

The Taste Of You

Yami paced his room, his feet angrily beating the rug beneath them. He knew he would have to go down soon. He knew he would have to face Seto and possible advances from him. He had been there for a whole 20 minutes and Yami was too afraid to go down. His cell phone was being bombarded by text messages from the aforementioned CEO of Kaiba Corp and several other party goers who wanted to see him. One of which being Ryou. Yami really liked Ryou, they had gone out on several dates. He would be devestated if he started macking on Seto right in front of him. Not that he would want anything like that, Yami thought stopping that idea in its tracks. Seto was an asshole, he refused to be seduced by him again.

The Pharaoh picked up his cell and looked at the screen. There was 8 new messages, two from Anzu - "Hey good lookin' excited to see me tonight?" and "I will be the gorgeous girl in red." Clearly Anzu didn't understand the definition of gay. There was three from Jounouchi - "Man, I haven't seen you in forever, really pumped for this party." and "I'm bringing my date, hope that is ok." and lastly "Where are you man?" The one from Ryou said that he was looking forward to seeing the ex-spirit. Then the last two texts were from Seto - "You can't hide up there forever Yami" and "Were you touching yourself when we were on the phone earlier?" Yami had neglected to respond to any of them, especially that last one from Seto. The blond wasn't even sure how Seto had figured that out.

"Yami?" came Ryou's voice from the hallway. "Come in Ryou." Yami called, sitting on his bed. The timid white haired boy opened the door an inch to look in on him. The ex-spirit smiled at the younger boy and beckoned him in. Ryou opened the door the rest of the way, Seto was standing behind him with a smug look on his face. "We uh wanted to know how you were feeling, Yuugi said you weren't feeling the best." Ryou said with an apologetic smile, it was clear that Kaiba had bullied him into coming upstairs to check up on him. Yami felt a sudden flare of anger but he kept in check for the sake of not exposing Ryou to an argument.

"Well thank you Ryou, Kaiba." Yami nodded to both of them though made no motion to do anything other than sit there. "Why don't you come down and enjoy the party Yami?" Seto mused, stepping past Ryou. Yami shot him a glare from the bed which stopped him in his tracks. Ryou took it as his cue to leave. "I will see you guys downstairs." The white haired boy turned around and headed downstairs before Yami could get a reply out. Seto went to the door and closed it then turned back to the ex-spirit with his usual cold stare. "Why have you been ignoring me, Yami?" the CEO approached Yami's bed. The Pharaoh watched as the brunette came closer, unsure of how to react. He knew what he wanted know, it was all a matter of whether he would let him have it.

Seto pulled off his white jacket and draped it over the chair next to Yami's desk. The blond watched the older man's movements, his heart poundind so loudly that he feared that it might leap out of his chest. The CEO came over to the bed and stood directly in front of the smaller man, he loomed over him imposingly. "What do you want Kaiba?" Yami asked, he was sure that his face was rather red. Having the jerk so close was causing his body to do crazy things. "How come you never call me Seto?" the CEO asked as he leaned down to have his face level with Yami's. He placed a hand on either side of the blond's legs and stared at him with lust in his eyes. No one had ever desired the Pharaoh so intensely before and it made him want it but not with Kaiba. Never with him. However, as he stared into his blue eyes he felt himself feeling less and less degraded by the idea.

"Because we aren't friends." Yami managed to choke out, finding it difficult to keep himself in check. "I call you Yami though." he whispered as he leaned forward and nipped at Yami's eyelobe. The ex-spirit shivered, "S-stop Kaiba." the CEO did not stop, he dipped his head lower and attacked Yami's exposed neck. Biting, Sucking and Licking the area with enthusiasm. The blond bit his lip to hold back any noises of encouragement. "K-kaiba!" Yami exclaimed, pushing the taller man off him, "Please, there is a party going on downstairs. We need to go down." he was panting slightly and was quite clearly erect.

"You want me to stop when you look so. Fucking. Good." Kaiba jumped ontop of Yami, pushing him down and capturing Yami's lips then plunging his tongue into the younger man's mouth. The Pharaoh was taken by surprise and made noises of protest against the older man's lips. Seto slid his hand down and pushed the blond's shirt up. He found a pink nub with his hand and pinched it playfully. Yami moaned into Seto's mouth, arching his body into the older man's. Their contained erections rubbed against each other momentarily and Seto pulled away to let out a pleasurable gasp. "That ... was dirty." he panted through clenched teeth. It was clear that Kaiba wanted to be the one in control and Yami didn't want any of it but it felt so good.

Yami lifted a hand and pulled Seto's head down so they could look each other in the eyes, "Why me?" he panted, his face red and his body hot. "It's -" Kaiba was interrupted by a knock on the door. Seto looked over and glared at the door, "What do you want?" he yelled, slightly exasperated. Inches away from getting laid twice, both times interrupted by an extreneous source. "Is Yami feeling any better?" came Isis' concerned voice. Seto groaned, got off the Pharaoh, grabbed his jacket and yanked the door open. Yami was still laying on the bed, red faced and horny. He shot up when the door opened and smiled at Isis.

"Yami." she smiled back, "Is it alright if we talk?" Kaiba pushed past her and headed down the stairs, muttering something to Isis on his way out. Her face stayed perfectly composed, it would appear that Seto was in no mood to screw around. He didn't want to wait with Yami while he talked to Isis, in fact he didn't want to be anywhere near him in his current state which suited the Pharaoh just fine. "What's up Isis?" Yami asked, scratching the back of his head bashfully. "It's Bakura." she said quietly as she stepped into the room. "He is drunk and he has been all over me, what do I do?" Yami chuckled as he got up from the bed and crossed to the former tombkeeper. "Ignore him. If he likes you, he will come forward afterwards." Isis nodded, seemingly a little confused.

Yami sighed and walked with Isis downstairs, this party was going to be one to remember.


	5. Chapter 5

Rayne Here!  
Chapter 5!  
New pairings continue to continue! Possibly more Exoticshipping (IsisxBakura) or even Cheershipping (RyuujixKawai)? XD Prehaps a few others as well.

The Taste Of You

Yami entered the living room, Seto was sitting in the corner talking with Honda. Kaiba looked very bored, when he saw the Pharaoh walk into the room his eyes were on him just as hungry as before. Yami looked away from Kaiba and set his sights on Anzu since she was appraoching him with a some hither smile. Yami smiled friendly and spread his arms for a hug. Anzu did look lovely however Yami was the furthest thing from interested in her. Anzu brushed against him and flirted outright and the Pharaoh managed to deflect almost all of them with a friendly response or feint ignorance.

The blond noted the different couples sitting around the room. Bakura was indeed trying to put the moves on Isis but she kept him at bay which seemed to only deepen his interest in her. There was Jounouchi who was looking lovingly at his date, Mai Kujaku which they first met in duelist kingdom. It was strange how love hit people, Yami thought as he continued to look around. Ryuuji seemed like he was trying his hardest to impress Kawai. Honda and Ryuuji had been competeing for her attentions for forever. Yuugi and Marik were staring each other down from opposite sides of the room. Clearly some sexual tension there. They were hot for each other, always had been so it was no surprise that they would be eyeing each other.

Ryou appraoched Yami later on, timid as he always was. It was something that was very charming about the yonger boy. The white haired boy asked to talk to Yami in private, he had been trying since he initally got to the house. He likely wanted to ask Yami to be him boyfriend but the ex-spirit wasn't sure if that was what he wanted. As he thought that, he looked up at Kaiba and to his surprise he was looking at him too. Yami looked away and took Ryou to the basement so they could talk. The Pharaoh felt his pocket vibrate as he walked away, probably Kaiba. He needed to focus on talking to Ryou right now though. They stood in the cool, unfinished basement. It was strangely quiet in the basement, rather different from the noise upstairs.

"So what's up Ryou?" Yami asked, turning back to the younger boy. Ryou looked around the room nervously, his face flushed. The Pharaoh suddenly remembered why he started taking Ryou out on dates, it was because he was absoultely adorable. Then Yami came to a harsh realization, he wasn't interested in being with Ryou in that way. He wasn't interested in anything other than the physical attraction. Yami put his hands on Ryou's shoulders, "Ryou-"

"Don't." said Ryou, smiling knowingly. "I called you down here to tell you the same thing." Yami sighed happily and released the younger boy's shoulders. "Well whoever he is." the Phraroh began, stretching out, "He is one lucky guy." The two of them exchanged smiles and then Ryou raced upstairs. Yami took this time to check his phone, it was from Kaiba. "You have five minutes before I come down there and ravage you." The Pharaoh felt his heart leap into his throat. The message was sent five minutes ago.

The door to the basement opened again and the stairs creaked with the determination of the person heading down them. Yami looked over his shoulder to see Kaiba standing there, without shoes and jacket. He eyes bored into him, Kaiba was determined. When he wanted something he always got it. This was a fact that Yami had come to terms with, Seto was going to sleep with him whether he wanted it or not. So he decided to embrace all of the wicked sensations that seized his body when he looked at the CEO.

"If you want me, take me." Yami said, looked Kaiba levelly in the eye. The brunette looked like he was caught off guard, he wasn't expecting that kind of response. "Why the change of heart?" Seto asked, walking up to the blond slowly. "I decided I wanted to give into passion." Yami said slowly, watching Kaiba's body move sensually towards him. "Because I can't deny that it didn't feel good." Seto stopped inches away from Yami, "It's always been you." The CEO said, avoiding the Pharaoh's stare. "It's always been you that I wanted. I just never had the guts to act but now I won't hold back."

Kaiba grabbed the Pharaoh's wrists and pressed his lips against Yami's with a bruising force. The taller man moved closer and began to grind his hips against Yami's. The ex-spirit moaned into the kiss, feeling the pent up sexual frustration leak out of him. Seto released one of the Pharaoh's wrist and used it to undo the younger man's belt and zipper. He released the blond's lips and went after his neck, kissing and nipping at it teasingly. Yami had never been with anyone who was so good with their mouth, he wondered what else he could do.

Seto pulled away enough to whisper into the Pharaoh's ear, "On the floor." he growled into his ear. Yami's legs gave way beneath him, Seto took the opportunity as he saw it. Undoing his pants and pulling his erection from them, he brought the blond's mouth to it. Yami reached up and pulled Kaiba's pants and boxers off completely. He leaned forward, took a firm grasp of Seto's cock and licked and sucked furiously. Without remorse, he attacked the head and shaft which elicted surpressed groans from the proud CEO. Yami licked and sucked harder as the sounds became more intense. "Y-yami!" Kaiba hissed, grabbing fistfuls of hair while the shorter man blew him with enthusiasm.

The CEO felt himself nearing the edge and he pulled the Pharaoh away, he wanted to finish while he fucked Yami. He wanted to cum over over him while he listened to pleas for more; groans, gasps and moans as the brunette hit the right spot everytime. Yami looked up at Seto confused, the blue eyes man pushed him down on his back removed the younger man's pants with ease. Seto drank in his body, absorbing every curve and bump. Yami's hips jutted out beautifully and made a perfect 'V' shape. "Kaiba ... please." The blond pleaded, he was no longer being touched and the lack of stimulation was making him hot and his member weep.

Kaiba took Yami's erection into his mouth, pumping the length delicately with his lips and tongue until he was hard as rock again. The Pharaoh bit his lip as Seto's tongue wrecked havoc on his sensitive erection. "Ah! K-kaiba!" he moaned as he neared his climax. "Please ... s-stop! Y-your gunna make me ... mmmm!" Seto shoved Yami's erection even further into mouth which caused the Pharaoh to buck his hips and yell out in pleasure. His partner's mouth was certainly talented, Yami was so close it was nearly painful. Seto pulled away suddenly and the blond whimpered at the sudden loss of stimulation.

Seto laid ontop of Yami and whispered in his ear, "Tell me ... you want it." The blue eyed man reached down between the Pharaoh's legs and prodded his entrance gently, sliding one finger in. Yami gasped but tried not to clench against the new intrusion. Yami gripped Seto's shirt and bit down on his neck gently. The CEO shivered but continued to prod the younger man's entrance as he let his mouth run along Yami's neck and jawline. Seto inserted another finger, using a scissoring motion to stretch out the tight entrance. "Tell me." he hissed against the skin of his neck. Yami couldn't take this torture anymore. "Please ... K-kaiba ... fuck me." The Pharaoh begged, too aroused to care about shame or humiliation.

Wine coloured eyes met azure, both were full of unbridled passion. Neither one of them wanted to stop, so they weren't going to. Seto pulled his fingers away, sat up and pushed the blond's knees to his chest. He poised himself at the smaller boy's entrance and entered him slowly. Yami dug his fingers into Kaiba's shoulders as the foreign object pushed its way inside him. Kaiba's cock, now fully sheathed inside Yami twitched erratically and the younger man twitched with him. Seto groaned with pleasure as he began to thrust his cock into the ex-spirits entrance repeatedly, increasing in speed and force. There was the slapping of skin on skin and the erratic moans of both parties.

"S-seto! Ah! I'm getting ... close!" the younger boy groaned as the brunette plunged inside him once again. Seto bit his lip and increased his assault on Yami's abused hole as it grew tighter. The of them rocked together, approaching climax with unwarranted urgency. The Pharaoh wrapped his legs around Kaiba and moaned with pleasure, "s-seto ... I'm going to ... cum!" oh the last syllable Yami released all over Seto's shirt, writhing and twitching. Seto growled at the younger boy and flipped him over, "I'm ... going ... to make you ... regret that." he hissed as he thrusted more violently into the blond's entrance. He pounded away, pulling Yami's hips back to deepen his penetration. Kaiba crested esctasy, pushing himself inside the blond's tight ass once more and releasing his seed deep inside with a final uncharacteristic moan.

The two of them collapsed, Seto was still inside. "How was that?" Yami asked, panting hard. "I just wanted to have a taste of you." The CEO whispered into the blond's ear. "Now I'm never going to let you go." The Pharaoh laughed and turned his head he could meet Kaiba's lips. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

END


End file.
